1. Field
Embodiments described herein relate generally to an output driver circuit, an output driver system and a semiconductor memory device.
2. Background Art
To improve access efficiency, recent semiconductor memory devices, such as DRAM, use the double data rate (DDR) technique, which allows an interface circuit to input and output data at both the rising and falling edges of the clock.
The semiconductor memory devices of this type can achieve high speed operation.